It is well known in the vehicular art to provide releasable parking brakes for automobiles and the like. Foot operated brake pedals with latching devices to hold the brake pedals in their brake engaged position are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,840,960; 2,115,776; 2,232,790; and 3,229,792.